


BunBun the Fabulous

by DomesticatedChaos



Series: BunBun the Bunny [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bunnies, Derek gets a pet, Fluff, Gen, animals in clothing, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedChaos/pseuds/DomesticatedChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BunBun likes to play dress-up. For reasons he cannot explain, Derek encourages this behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BunBun the Fabulous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/gifts).



So, Derek knows that this bunny thing has kind of gotten out of hand. He’s a misanthrope—not blind. It started when he walked into the pet store to pick up a gift for BunBun as a reward for biting Deaton until the vet bled during his checkup—loyalty like that needed to be rewarded, okay? So Derek was in the small animal section looking for a toy or a knawing stick or something when the most insane thing he ever saw crossed his field of vision. Bunny clothes. Little tiny clothes made for rabbits to wear. Utterly ridiculous.

But then Derek thought about Halloween coming up and that little sweater would really, really cute on BunBun and…

Before he even knew it, Derek was at home and struggling with the little velcro enclosures and buttons while BunBun looked on curiously. The bunny didn’t struggle much at all when Derek slipped him into the sweater. He even hopped in a circle, bending his little head to look at his own furry little rump. Then he settled down and twitched his nose in contentment.

And maybe Derek took more photos of BunBun than was strictly sane, but BunBun was so damned cute, and who was going to see them anyway, right?

Except the next day he had run into Ms. McCall and for some reason he took out his phone and showed them to her like an idiot. Melissa made a bunch of cooing noises and exclamations of “so precious!” And Derek felt oddly satisfied.

Anyway, he knows that’s not a real explanation for the truly preposterous amount bunny clothes he now possesses or the thousands and thousands of pictures of BunBun wearing said clothing on his phone—which, for some reason, he keeps showing people—but it’s the only explanation he has. Worse was how the pack reacts. They make all the awws and so cutes! and adorables! noises that Derek is getting fond of hearing, but he still gets the feeling that they’re making fun of him. They swear they’re not, but Derek isn’t sure.

Except for Stiles. First time Stiles barged in while Derek was taking pictures of BunBun showing off his new tophat and vest, he just got red, made a lot of squealing noises eerily reminscent of his first reaction to BunBun.

BunBun looked up and flicked an ear at Stiles, then resettled himself more comfortably in his teacup Derek had put him in. He liked it in there.

Derek rose an eyebrow at Stiles. “What?” 

"Nothing."

Stiles did to help pose BunBun with the doll sized tea set, though. Derek may or may not have gotten that particular picture printed and professionally framed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com/post/101176942369/bunbun-the-fabulous)
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com) or [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/ErisOReilly) :D


End file.
